1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-density optical disk and a method of recording data in the high-density optical disk, and more particularly, to an optical disk in which data is continuously recorded and then linking is defined at a portion where an overwriting area starts, and a method of recording data in the optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, optical disks are widely employed as information recording media by optical pickup apparatuses for recording or reproducing information in a noncontact way and are classified into compact disks (CDs) and digital versatile disks (DVDs) according to information-recording capacity. Representative recordable, erasable, and reproducible optical disks are 650 MB compact disc recordables (CD-Rs), CD-rewritables (RWs), and 4.7 GB DVD-RWs. Furthermore, 23 GB high definition (HD)-DVDs are under development
In the case of CD-RWs, a basic recording unit in which a predetermined capacity of data can be recorded is referred to as a packet, and the structure of the packet is shown in FIG. 1. In the packet, a plurality of run-in blocks 103 are defined in front of a user data block 105 in which user data is recorded, and a plurality of run-out blocks 110 are defined behind the user data block 105. In addition, a link block 100 is defined in front of the basic recording unit to allow continuous recording. When the user data block 105 partially includes a defective area in which data cannot be recorded, recording must be terminated in front of this defective area. However, an optical recording/reproducing method or disk structure with respect to such defective area is not defined. Accordingly, processing on defective areas can be different depending upon manufacturers of disks or recording and reproducing apparatuses, thereby causes disks to be incompatible with recording and reproducing apparatuses. This problem may commonly occur in CD family recording media, DVD family recording media, and HD-DVD family recording media. Therefore, standardization of optical disks is required.
This applicant have disclosed a method of processing a defective area by applying a linking scheme having predetermined rules to a position right behind the defective area on a DVD-RW and a recording medium in Korean Patent Publication No. 2000-75374.
However, for HD-DVDs having a capacity of 23 GB or greater which will be produced in the future, a method of processing a defective area and a disk structure related thereto have not never been defined. Moreover, a recording method at positions where overwriting starts and ends when overwriting occurs in a partial area in a data recording area has not been defined. Accordingly, as described above, compatibility problems occur, resulting in unreliable recording and reproducing. Therefore, new definitions of and standards for a recording and reproducing method and a disk structure for a case where overwriting is performed or defective areas are formed during overwriting in HD-DVDs are desired.